Darla: The Forgotten Chapters
by fromlightintodark06
Summary: Everything you know about Darla is about to change, sure we know about her times with angel and a little about it before but what happened before that? Read more and Review to see what life was like earlier on
1. Chapter 1

Darla, The Forgotten Chapters

Chapter 1  
A brave new world

_Golden locks flowed as she walked the city streets of the New World she grew up in called America. Her brilliant blue eyes fluttered and sparkled as she looked upon the sky with hope and wonder. Her father soon came to her side and began to tickle her sides playfully._

_"Oh father, you are so silly." She giggled as she tried to escape his loving grasp._

_"My dearest Diedra…you are my greatest joy in this new land we have come to." He said with endearment._

_The golden haired little girl smiled with the same love she returned for him, her father was so good to her despite the fact that her mother had gone away to heaven. She thought he would never get over the loss and neither did she. Life without her was difficult but she knew things were going to change for the better. This land was going to bring them such prosper, such fortune._

"That's what I tell everyone about me when they ask. If only they knew, if only they knew the real me."

A woman with golden hair sat across the table, cigar smoke floating about, curling around her like fingers. The man across from her was intoxicated and was a bit blubbery. But she expected that in her line of profession. The ale wore heavily on his scent and it made him all the more sentimental. He blinked for a moment as if what she had told him was incomprehensible.

"The truth of the matter is that it was quite the opposite, my father was a bumbling drunk. He made me what I am today. The "New World", as he called it, was nothing more than another dank and heartless place. There were times when we had nothing more than a crust of bread to eat and he was the one who ate it. Then one night he brought home a man…his name was something I wasn't allowed to say it. I was only allowed to call him the Baron. He had dark hair, green eyes, he looked like an angel. He was my first, customer, that it but I did love him. He adored me more than any man had ever. But my father didn't pay attention to him outside of the money he could potentially bring him. One night the Baron told my father of how he loved me and how I was beautiful. My father was too drunk to neither pay much attention to what he was saying nor believe that there was a drop of sincerity within his words. But when he did catch the part when he said I was beautiful. And so that night my father told him that as long as the Baron gave him some sort of monetary compensation that I was his in any way he sought fit. The Baron could never have thought of making me into one of those women and so though he agreed to my fathers terms he never once made me do anything that would make me impure. Until the night my father went to him and asked him what he thought of me. Was I fit to be his whore or was too good. After a while my father's addiction to the whiskey and cheap ale deepened and so did his dept with the local tavern owners. The Baron insisted many times to my father that he was doing what was in the contract with him to do and if he wanted more money in exchange for his peace of mind but my father, though often drunk and not really mentally sound, knew better. He grabbed hold over me and forced me to the ground. He stripped me of the clothing I had and then began to examine me, to put it lightly. He saw that I was untouched and he went furious. He accused the Baron of not holding his end of the deal and that he wasn't being paid for him to love me. I began to cry and he slapped me in the face so hard that I couldn't turn my head to look at him. The Baron tried to reason with him but my father said to him…do it or you'll never see my daughter again. And so with those words he came in and picked me up off of the floor. The look in his eyes told me he loved me but what happened next shook me to the core. He took me into the barn. I asked him repeatedly what was wrong and he never once answered me. Then I felt his hands creep up my bodice and he began to untie my bindings I had holding my body within my clothing. I began to weep silently as he removed the rest and there I lay naked on a haystack. Then with my father standing at the open barn door the Baron began to rape me. It seemed like an eternity before he stopped and got off of me. He pulled his slacks back up and walked over to my father. Then with a smile my father took a leather satchel containing the payment due to him for my services."

A tear crept across the woman's face now. The patron began to pull out a cloth to wipe away her tears but she had already done so with her hands.

"What ever happened to the Baron?" Asked the man in front of her with a slightly sober tone.

"He left, forever. I never saw him after that night. Life would only be logical after this point. My father took it as no personal blow that he was no longer a customer. There were wealthier men looking for love, he said, there were bigger fish in the sea. The truth of the matter is, he was right. There were wealthier men in the land we lived in but to me they were not bigger fish. They were as small as tadpoles and twice as careless. I serviced all of the town's elite, mayors, lords, plantation owners, and politicians, even businessmen who were married. They all gave my father what he wanted and I felt like it was something I deserved. All of this eventually led me to a place where I was numb. God had left me and the devil was someone I knew very well. Those who had ties to him were treated as badly as I was. I never thought them to be of the devil but many of the white men of my time did. The slaves were very into the supernatural side of life, they believed in mysticism that none of us could truly ever grasp and so it was evil. But I knew on some level that it was real…that they knew of beings, of powers, that none of us were able to comprehend. But what was I to do? I was a whore, a blemish on society that was only to be seen in the darkest of night when loneliness was worse than what I stood for."

The man in front of her look so saddened, it was as though something somewhere inside him awoke and he doubted his mind. He had the same intentions with this woman as all the other men he had mentioned.

"Do not be mistaken good sir, I do not say this merely to make you disheartened at your choice of action this night. I am merely telling you this to put your mind at ease for nothing you do to me this night or any other night can phase me. I am numb to the pain of mortality."

And with the finished words the golden haired woman took his hand and led him to the cobblestone streets of Ireland. He followed her with much reluctance. Soon they made their way into the deepest outskirts of the town near the entrance of a nearby sewer. He looked at her with such confusion and when he was about to speak she merely shushed him with the gentle press of her fingers to his lips. He then began to kiss her, slowly unbuttoning her dress and removing her corset. He stood back and gazed upon her naked torso in awe. With all the things she went through he was amazed that she was free of marks or scares.

"You are a goddess, you are an angel."

She leaned in and slowly blew in his ear seductively. It was warm at first but then grew cold as ice. It was as if death itself blew in his ear. He looked up at her and what he saw scared him out of his wits. He did not move, he was paralyzed in fear.

"I'm no angel."

He looked upon her face, it was distorted and looked as if the visage of the devil had replaced her angelic veneer. Her teeth had lengthened and as he looked at her she smiled in an evil fashion and then bit down upon his neck. His eyes rolled into his head as she began to drain his. He grunted in pain one last time before she felt his heart begin to slow and with the last beat she dropped him. His dead body now littered the floor. Then in the distance the echoing sound of clapping resounded.

"Marvelous my child…you are indeed gifted."

She turned around and looked upon the man who spoke to her. His bat-like appearance was one she knew very well.

"Thank you master, I live only to serve you and the order of Aurelius."

As she walked towards him her face returned to her normal appearance and with a warm embrace she listened to his words.

:"I never knew you lived in such turmoil my beloved Darla."

She looked up and with a cold tone returned his conversation.

"Well those days are gone and I am now your child. I know you will keep me safe."

She then began to walk down the way to the sewer tunnel and the sounds of rate and her shoes clicking made the master's ears twitch with glee.

"Yes my child," He said softly to himself, "I will keep you safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Covenant of the Damned

The candles flickered in the distance and the sound of mock breathing filled the room, as the light began to dance off of the walls and illuminated the face of the fair skinned woman. Suddenly the sound of dripping water made her eyes shoot open. She turned and saw the dirty water near the opening of her room where a door should have been but was replaced by a circular opening. She got up from her feather mattress that was a bit worn because of the fact that it was a reject from some abandoned house. Her hair fell a bit passed her shoulders as she loosened it from her smooth white nightgown.

The rats crawled and scattered from her as she paced the sewer tunnels towards the main area when she heard a snapping sound behind her. She quickly turned and looked in the darkness but found nothing. As she walked down the seemingly endless catacombs of the sewers she soon began to hear the precession of violins and fiddles playing a melody she had never heard before. Then when the light began to appear at the end of her path she saw the group of vampires she had lived with for the past 50 years.

"Ah my child…come into the light. This light cannot harm you remember?"

The voice was that of the master, her sire and mentor that she had grown to love for saving her life on her death bed so long ago.

"That music…" She whispered.

"Ah yes, it's marvelous isn't it? You may thank our newest member of the order."

Darla was confused, she stared blankly at first and then as the master waved his hand to usher in the new member.

"Darla…This is our new brother Luke."

A tall muscular man soon appeared before her, he had well defined features, sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a strong chin. He smiled as he lifted Darla's hand and greeted her warmly as he kissed her hand. He had a deep voice as well, it was a voice she could only assume was typical of a man as he was.

"Welcome Luke, I hope you are just as at home here as I have been since I became a child of the master."

He smiled and nodded. At first she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic but then she realized he was a bit nervous meeting someone like her.

"What is it dear boy?" asked the master, he could sense the newborn's anxiety and wondered what was the problem.

Looking back at him with a look similar to a child he responded quickly.

"It is nothing master…I am free of human emotions But I am a bit in awe for now I have met the infamous Darla and from what I hear she is your prized child among you ilk."

Luke smiled and tried to not lead on that the master might not grow to like him to the same level but he was new after all and he didn't expect to win the esteem of the his master.

"Nonsense…it is true that I do value my children highly and Darla especially but it doesn't mean that you won't have your chance to prove yourself to me."

Darla smiled at Luke to assure him that he did indeed have a chance to be the revered member of the order. Then as she removed her gaze from him she sat in a small wooden chair that rested in the direct right of the master. There in front of her lay a mirror and brush. She sat and stared absently at her lack thereof for a reflection and began to brush her hair.

"Why do you do that my dear?" Asked the master with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Because if I don't it gets tangled silly." Darla said playfully.

"But my dear I know that, I mean why do you do that in front of a mirror? You cannot see your reflection no more than you can step outside for a bit of sun. It is gone my dear."

Darla slammed the brush down and took a deep breath and turned to him with a slight pout.

"I know what I've lost…I just like to pretend is that such a crime?" She said with a not so happy tone.

She stared at her master blankly and knew that she had offended him in her anger. In his eyes, though concealed with a large amount of hate, he was a bit hurt that she had been so angry at his question.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to take that tone with you my master. Forgive me."

He got up and began to pace towards her. The music in the room had silence and fear was almost present enough to choke on. He then began to raise his hand to caress her cheek but she knew enough about her master to know that something was about to happen that could possibly get her hurt.

"Now my dear, it was merely a question for a curious mind…you know very well I will not tolerate any sort of disrespect in my order."

His hand was cold as ice and she felt the sharp tips of his talon-like nails against her neck. She swallowed hard and when it felt like the tips of his nails were being pressed harder he removed his hand and smiled.

"There is always a chance for redemption my dear."

He then turned around and faced Luke who was smiling and looked upon his master with great anticipation. The master placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and looked over at Darla.

"Luke here has newly risen and has only killed the undertaker who resided in his cemetery. Let's give him a real welcome meal and a chance to prove himself all in one effort."

Darla got up and looked at the master with a look of question upon her face.

"Darla, my child…my beloved, why don't you show him some real sport?"

Darla looked upon the gleeful vampire that could hardly contain himself as it was with the thought of a kill. He then transfigured into the demonic visage that the vampire is common to have. But she nodded and walked forward towards Luke with an angelic smile.

"Of course, it only seems right that he get his first taste of what this world really has to offer."

The master smiled and then kissed Darla on the cheek.

"Good." He said very discerningly.

With his back turned he repeated himself again.

"Good…"

**AN: Hey all this is Daniel aka fromlightintodark06 and I'm very excited about this new fic even though I haven't been able to come up with new chapters for the other fics which I will get around to, leah day and others who are awaiting updates on dracula, but yeah I had to up the speed for this fic because I was so inspired. I would like to dedicate this chap to BEW also known as my best reviewer Sarah. Keep on reading guys.**

Daniel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The first of many

The sky was darkened by the storm clouds overhead, many of the people who lived in the nearby village were either asleep or attending some sort of function in the nearby dancehall. Luke had dressed in his frock coat and golden embroidered slacks. He was quite dashing, Darla had to admit, but he seemed generically vain and a bit too full of himself and his looks.

"You look…nice." Darla squeaked out as he entered her vision.

"Why thank you." He said looking at himself once before walking in front of her.

:"Now whom would you like to eat tonight in celebration of your turning? May I suggest someone of high stature? A rich socialite maybe?"

Luke began to rub his hands together as though he was trying to get warm and then looked over the town. The look of a greedy child was more than present on his face. Darla was slightly amused at his enthusiasm but her patience was wearing thin. The night was young and though the night was his to have, she was also desperate to appease the master for her disrespect.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"I smell so many good people to sample it is hard to choose my sister."

Darla stared blankly at him for a minute before scoffing in annoyance and taking his hand. Together they made their way to a dancehall called the Vincent LaRouge. She knew that there were many rich and reputable people littering the place.

"You've been here before I take it?" Luke asked playfully.

"Once or twice…I used to get a lot of money from the governor St. Marks. He was quite a man of stature in this town but his nighttime habits earned him stiff punishment. He was a frugal man with nothing but an argumentative demeanor. One night I saw him propositioning a streetwalker and was bickering over the price, there's nothing more that I hate than that. After all I was a woman of the streets once myself."

"You?" Luke said surprised.

"I was." Darla answered coldly as they made their way through the crowd. The people around them hardly noticed their presence. They seemed to shift through the crowd without much notice.

"I think I may have found you someone worth your night." Darla said with a smile.

Their eyes fixated onto a woman in the crowd, she had a smooth head of lightly curled brown hair braided through with white and pink beadwork. Her dress fitted her well with a corset laced so tightly that her bust was a bit more noticeable than most would allow in public.  
"The Countess de Chambourg?"

Darla looked a Luke with astonishment.

"You know the young morsel?" She inquired.

"We were to be married at a time, my father sent me to Barcelona to meet her. Then I met our master in the alleyway on my way back and so I guess she is now out to court another suitor."

Darla stared at her with caution, the woman was a prize kill, it was true, but she was too close to Luke to make certain that there would be no notice of her absence. Just as she was about to make her thoughts of caution to Luke, he was gone from her side and nearing the young countess.

"Luke…"She whispered before forcefully making her way through towards him.

He was seemingly playing coy with the young woman, gently running his hands through her delicate curls. At first Darla's heart seemed to pound though it no longer had a beat to it. But then she realized something, this woman didn't seem to recognize her new brother Luke. In fact she seemed as though she had just met him. She laughed at his anecdotes, blushed when he whispered in her ear, and even gave his cheeks light kisses here and there. Darla made her way to the refreshments and lightly sipped her tonics.

The night was beginning to grow on and Darla was waiting for her chance to prove herself worthy of redemption. She scanned the crowd for a possible prospective member to initiate into the order. She looked over to the crowd when suddenly a hand crept over her shoulder startling her.

"I've decided to take her."

Darla turned and smiled, then looked upon the girl who was seemingly waiting for his signal to leave the crowd.

"Do you think it wise to take this one my brother?" She asked playfully.

"And why not my love?" He asked with slight concern.

"You know her too well and you would be the last person to be seen with her in a public scene, suspicions make the mouths loose in the world of the elite."

Luke pondered her words for the moment and then smiled.

"I don't care…"

Without another word he walked away and made his way towards the Countess. Darla was infuriated with the complete dismissal of her advice. She had been around 50 years, more than long enough time to know the ways of society.  
She followed behind him in the shadows though he did try to evade her enough times to let her know he knew she was following him. The sight of them made her want to heave. He was so tacky, his hunting style was so typical of newborns, seduction of the simple-minded to make the first kill easy.

She then backed off and waited for him in the streets on a nearby bench when she heard a piercing scream. It was the girls, Darla was warned immediately for the sound of it was so loud it startled nearby walkers. They rushed into the alley where Luke had taken her and soon the sounds of people screaming monster and murderer and devil filled the night air.

"Damn you Luke…" She swore under her breath.

Then she took off into the alley where she found the crowd slumped over the ground. Her neck was ripped out and the dress that she admired was covered in scarlet liquid. She then made her way out to the streets riddled with false panic before making her way towards the lair. Then behind her she heard a twig snap and with that she transformed and took the neck of her stalker. She lifted him up in the air and snarled. Then as she looked up she caught the scent of blood. It was the familiar scent she had smelled earlier when the girls body was found. It was then that she saw the person she had her deathly clutch

"You are an idiot!" She shouted.

"Do you realize what you could've done? You could have exposed us all! We are predators, sure enough, but you do not feed in public that way or you might as well expose us all!"

Luke merely stared at her.

"If you insist on acting without discretion I shall see to it you will only be living off the vermin in the sewers."

The two walked into the sewers and though the night was over for now, Darla knew there would only be more nonsense left to deal with. It would be one of many.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Yes Master

"So you just killed her…there…in plain sight?"

The master stood with his arms folded and a cold expression on his face. He seemed less than impressed with either of the two vampires in from of him. He paced back and forth in contemplation and then stopped in front of them once more.

"You knew of this Darla?" He asked accusingly.

"Look it was he who ignored my warning master, I told him to pursue another of equal value and he defied me."

The master then opened his mouth in an expression that was almost similar to a look of astonishment.

"So he defied you in his selfish pursuit?"

Darla nodded silently and then began to make his way towards Luke placing his hands sternly on Luke's shoulders.

"My boy…why didn't you heed her warning? She has been in the game longer than you have been…a half century as a matter of fact."

Luke stared upon the master's face and fear crept across his features. He had known something bad would be coming as a penance for his disregard for the secrecy of the covenant.

"But master…" He began to stammer.

"No…no more words child."

Luke closed his eyes waiting for the punishment to commence. He could only think of one punishment for the defiance of the master's representative.

"Master…"

The master turned and there in front of him stood a dark-haired male vampire. He stood carrying a human slave. He seemed to be gypsy in origin and the master looked upon the mortal with disgust and hatred.

"What is it?" He asked with annoyance filling his voice.

"We have some information regarding the events that transpired this past evening."

The master nodded and signaled the male vampire to proceed with his explanation. The male vampire then pulled back the mortal's head with force and with fear in his eyes the vampire hissed in his ears.

"Tell him what you've told me…now!"

The man had tears streaming down his head and as the time was pressing on and still he didn't speak the vampire dealt him a sharp blow to his stomach making the mortal almost wretch.

"The girl….she was a shuvanie…her mother was a gypsy. "

Then the man stopped, he was still reeking from the pain of the blow.

"And? What care do I have if she descends from the pestilence of magic vagabonds?"

The male vampire then spoke up.

"There is a bit more to it master…tell him now!"

The mortal man then looked up and gasped at the sight of the master's face.

"She was gifted with the sight…not foresight but the ability to spot evil when it is near, my guess is that she knew of your minion's inner nature and was leading him on to get someone to destroy him in the very alley she was killed in."

The master looked upon the mortal with disgust but intrigue as well.

"So this girl was a white hat." The master said to himself silently.

The mortal's eyes then sank to the floor as he tried to avoid any further contact.

"Master, she was working for a subset of the watcher's council infiltration. She was trying to bring down the order by kidnapping him and interrogating him just as they did to Merrick."

The master then turned to the gypsy and smiled with his fangs gleaming.

"Thank you for your helpfulness."

Then with a swift wave of his hands the vampire who held the mortal twisted his neck in a loud popping sound killing him instantly before dragging him out of the lair. The master let the thoughts flow through. If what the man said was true then it was a good thing that Luke had stumbled upon the girl and killed her. He could have been caught, of that he was certain, but he wasn't and they had dealt a sharp blow to the white hats plans. But another important alarming detail came to his mind about the entire contents of what information he had processed. The order was no longer safe in Ireland anymore. They were so close to being hunted down and eliminated. It was not something he was going to give them a chance to do any time soon.  
"Then what we've learned tonight is something of a blessing mixed in with the poisons of a curse."

Darla turned and looked upon his face. She could practically sense his thoughts due to their close bond.

"Where do we go now my master?"

The master then turned to her and smiled with a slight look of uncertainty.

"We need to move to another safe house my child, it is no longer safe for us."

Darla nodded in understanding and then turned her back as she went to brush her hair again in front of her mirror.

"Yes master…"

_Deep in the cellar of Vincent LaRouge._

"They found her in the alley in the clutches of the monster…we could not get to her in time."

A small yet well built man stood in front of another man. He fidgeted and seemed to play with his glasses out of nervousness. The man before him was a small husky British man with a graybeard and gray suit.

"I think we may have to make drastic decisions Barry," The old man said with sadness in his voice.

"Where do we go now?"

The old man lit his tobacco pipe and sat with his hands to his lap.

"We head to Spain…the new slayer is awaiting her new mission. I suspect the master will make his move there. We have drawn him out of hiding as we've seen. With that and the fact that we've gotten detailed maps of his safe house locations we know where he'll go next."

"Wesley, is the slayer ready to face any of the deciples he has created. They aren't everyday vampires, they are organized." The young man seemed troubled and scared that something was going to go badly.

"She is strong…she will be fine as long as Mrs. Virginia Pryce is there to train her."

The man nodded in agreement and then picked up a paper and quil.

"I will send word to her immediately to notify her of their arrival."

The older watcher nodded and them walked out into the dance hall. It was empty now and his footsteps echoed throughout the vacant air.

"She will have to be prepared my beloved…please have her ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
New Home

"Esperanza, tell our Ms. Haversham to come here immediately. I need to speak with her about some urgent business."

A maid scurried to her side and made note of what she needed to do and headed out of the large home. It was nearly dawn and the sky was barely red with the tints of sun now creeping in the sky. The hustles of the morning marketplaces were in full swing as the people of Madrid bartered for their produce and livestock. She stopped and purchased an herbal supplement the local gypsies were famous for. She had been instructed to buy it for the girl her mistress was taking care of. For what reason, she did not know. All she could guess was that it was only meant to make the girl a bit stronger. She had met the girl some time before and the girl who was of the mistress's interest was thin as a rail. She walked down the streets and hailed a coach to take her to the countryside. The grasses were tall where this girl lived. And as the wind blew the sight of the small cottage she lived in was coming into view.

"Driver please stop here."

The maid got off the coach and began to walk to the young girl's house, she was immediately drawn to the large crucifix hanging on the door. With a secret knock the door opened and there in the doorway stood an old woman clutching her rosary.

"Yes?" The old woman managed to say.

"Hello I am here to speak with your daughter, I'm representative of Mrs. Virginia Pryce."

The old woman nodded and let the maid in, she followed the old woman through the door and into the house. The roof was small and very poorly kept. She stopped abruptly in the hall and whispered to the maid that her daughter was in the room.

"Thank you for your assistance." Esperanza the maid said kindly.

The old woman looked at her curiously and stood in her place where the door happened to be.

"I'm sorry but this is a matter of confidence…only she can hear what I have to say. You do understand I trust?"

The old woman raised an eyebrow but nodded and began to walk back the way they came. The maid opened the door to find the walls littered with red paintings. Words in different languages and there on the floor was an old ax and crossbow.

"Hello Esperanza…good to see you again. You found your way here safely I trust?" A voice echoed seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes Victoria…I did. I have something for you."  
There out of the darkness came a young girl, dirt smudged her cheeks and her hair slightly out of place. Her clothes were that of a peasant. A torn long brown dress with a white apron embroidered with red roses coming out at the seems.

"I guess Mrs. Pryce wasn't kidding when she said I needed this potion every day was she?"

Esperanza smiled and handed her the small bottle of herbal tonic and sat with her legs crossed on a stool nearby.

"I have a bit of information I was told to tell you Victoria."

Victoria began to pick up the ax and swing it around. She smiled as she was able to make it swing around with more ease with each day. There was a time when she was not able to even pick up the weapon due to it's heavy weight and now it was as light as a staff.

"By all means…tell me then. Or shall I guess? Is there another vampire running around attacking the chickens of a nearby village? Or is another warlock doing magic plagues on a nearby monastery?"

Esperanza chuckled and stood up with a start and made her way to the crossbow. She aimed in the direction of the dummy made of straw and cloth. Then placing it down she smiled and returned her gaze back to Victoria.

"No none of the lot I'm afraid, it is actually quite serious…you may have to leave your home because of it."

Victoria noted the seriousness in her voice and stood still to listen.

"The rumors of the Order coming here have just been confirmed and your are needed in Madrid. This isn't an ordinary vampire coven Victoria…they are strong and a powerful paragon of evil in the demonic hierarchy. The leader of it is known as the Master. A vampire so old even the texts in the library of the council do not predate the precise time he was sired."

Victoria paced the room and let her words flow through her mind. She then stopped and placed the ax down.

"Hold on a minute Esperanza, if I leave will my family be taken care of?"

Esperanza smiled but then quickly lost it.

"Well the Watcher's Council will send agents to see after them surely but we need to know that if things go bad, you have your affairs in order for both you and your kin."

Victoria then felt a suddenly surge of sorrow.

"So you're anticipating my demise so soon?"  
Esperanza placed her hand on Victoria's shoulder and tried to ease her worry.

"Look, they could find out any time who you are…who you really are and that could be dangerous. It means they will attack everything and everyone just to draw you out and distract you long enough to kill you."

Victoria had a tear run down her cheek and as she drew a deep breath with her back turned she quickly turned around and exhaled harshly.

"I didn't ask to be the slayer…in fact I never asked for anything other than a prosperous life for me and my family. Then suddenly I have these nightmares about monsters…vampires, warlocks, demons, then you step up to my door with Mrs. Virginia and take my life away with those three little words; You were chosen. I took on the duty of a slayer…my mother thinks I'm possessed. She thinks the devil has corrupted me. You've seen the crucifixes, they're all hers not mine. They've kept the vampires away surely but they are really meant to draw the demons out of me. How am I supposed to just leave them all behind?"

Esperanza walked away from her and coldly stated.

"It is our duty…it is your job to fight the vampires. It is your destiny."

Victoria began to sob and as she sat on the ground looking over her room she cried even more.

"H…How am I supposed to say goodbye to the one person I love more than anything in the world?"

Esperanza handed her a handkerchief and picked her up from the ground.

"You simply have to know that you have a higher calling…now get your things ready I shall inform your mother of your departure."

Victoria sniffled and got up taking her weapons and holy water into her trunk.

"I guess I'll have a new home to look forward to."

The maid smiled and nodded as she made her way out of the room.

"A new home…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
New Arrival

_"Ahh Madrid."_

_Luke stood out on the balcony of a nearby church, inside lay three dead nuns. Their throats had been torn from the ferocity of the bites. He smiled and wiped a smudge of blood he had on the corners of his lips and licked the blood clean off his hands. Beside him stood Darla, her blond hair hanging down her shoulders in tight curls._

_"You love this place I take it?" Darla said playfully as she looked outward to the night-cloaked village. There were flickers of light from the oil lit lanterns from every other house but otherwise it was very dark._

_"I do my sister…it is the mother of all cities. The people here have a more robust flavor."_

_Darla giggled and walked over to the room containing the corpses of the nuns and smiled, kicking one out of the way as she tried to make her way to the door. In the back of her as Luke stood and eyed the dark city she turned back to call him forward. _

_"Come now, we cannot loiter here tonight. The smell of the pure blood is intoxicating, I know, but you need to come along."_

_Luke frowned slightly, he was new to the world of the immortals but he didn't understand why Darla was constantly pushing forward the ideal that immortals had to fear death. He walked slowly and stopped before the nun he had bitten with more fury than the rest. He crouched down and lifted her hand taking in her scent._

_"She was a special one…she was untouched."_

_Darla scoffed looking at him with annoyance._

_"They all are…that's why they are nuns my dear brother."_

_Luke scoffed and looked at her with equal annoyance._

_"You might as well be a nun if that is the case." He snorted before letting the dead nun's hand fall to the ground with a small thump._

_"And what does that mean?" Darla asked with anger and spite in her voice._

_"The answer is simple, these maids were sleeping in close quarters with more than just their lord and piety to keep them company. I was merely making a generalization that if they are what is considered pure then you should be the holiest of them all."_

_Darla then smacked him across the face and strode away.  
"Why the master chose to sire one so ignorant and idiotic as you is beyond my understanding."_

_Luke smiled and walked away muttering._

_"Where are you going? The master said you are not to leave the church unless he is certain that we haven't been followed to this safe house he has acquired for us."_

_Luke turned and gave her a blank stare. He then walked up to her and placed his hand firmly around Darla's shoulders._

_"Let me explain something to you." He said softly_

_With blunt force he shoved her back, Darla forgot her position in the room and where the bodies were. Losing her bearings she fell over the body of a nun and growled as she looked up at Luke._

_"How dare you!" Darla shouted at him._

_"Yes…I dare. In fact I know that you are nothing in my shadow…in fact your are nothing in my shadow's wake. You are a mere piece of glitter in a rusted sword handle. The order does not need such degenerate pieces of common demonic trash to tarnish the order's reputation."_

_Darla then stood up faster than Luke had anticipated she would and then rushed him. H growled and hissed as he felt her nails dig into face and neck. She took hold of him with such a strength he had not had in him and was thrown into a glass oak lined door, shattering it into sharp wayward shards. _

_"You are so close to death you cannot comprehend."_

_Darla quickly grabbed a large splintered piece of wood and pressed it firmly against his heart. The wood began to puncture the top layer of his skin making him wince in the pain._

_"Now I don't need a reason to make the master angry right now but I doubt he'll miss a newborn as expendable as you. This night could very well be your last and as for what you've told me tonight, there has never been a more fierce, loyal, and powerful member of the order not since the master himself. Don't make me kill you my dear."_

_The glass on the floor echoed with the sound of crunching and from behind a harsh blow was delivered to both of them. Darla looked up and could only see the outline of the creature in the darkness. They smelled the scent of human but also something more._

_"Now play nice children or I shall have to make you confess your sins to my stake"_

_Darla could see the dark hair of the woman in front of her and with the strength of the blow and the stake in her hand she was frightened. Her eyes glared and were shocked at the same time._

_"Slayer…" Darla whispered.  
"That's right…" Victoria said but then with her instincts and adrenaline flowing in vast amounts in the anticipation of the battle she began to attack them at full force with a pounce._

_Darla and Luke quickly dodged and ran to the doors._

_"No you're not leaving here that easily you monsters."_

_In hot pursuit Victoria gained ground as she chased Darla and Luke to the streets. She reached in her pockets and found a small vile of holy water and a newly sharpened stake. The streets of Madrid echoed with their quick footsteps. She began to pant, they were faster than she. She then noticed the male of the two was slowing down. She could see his chest move even though he couldn't breathe. He was exhausted and over exerting himself. It was clear to Victoria that he was a newborn. H had no stamina or adrenaline for a good chase despite the demonic blood._

_She got close enough to place her foot in front of his causing Luke to trip and fall down._

_"Way too easy."_

_She flipped Luke over and tried to drive the stake downward but was stopped just before it plunged down._

_"You're right…" echoed Darla's voice as she held the slayers hand firm._

_"Way to easy."_

_Darla smirked and jerked her hand with the stake back so hard she was thrown far away from Luke. He smirked and walked over to Darla who was now fully vamped along with him. Victoria looked up and quickly scanned her ground to gain a sense of the surroundings just as Virginia had taught her in training. Darla giggled and began to slowly walk towards her._

_"You know…you should have been more alert, I do believe you did see two of us when this began." _

_Victoria didn't respond and began to get up but was only slapped down by Luke._

_"I guess that comes from your lack of training slayer…or lack of true instinct."_

_Luke smiled and then walked over to the slayer. She quickly shattered the vile of holy water over his face causing him to scream out in pain and smoke to seep from his hands as he covered the burns._

_"I guess you vampires are dumber than you appear."_

_With a swift low kick Victoria knocked Darla off balance and landing hard on her backside. Victoria then grabbed the stake from Darla as she went quickly over to her and pinning her down with her forearm.  
"Tell the master I said hi."_

_In the background a voice rang out._

_"Tell me yourself…"_

_Before Victoria could say another word, a firm and powerful grip the master's hands made the snapping motion which caused Victoria to fall lifeless to the ground._

"And that is what the last thing I see when before I wake up."

Virginia sat intently with her hands over her lap and a pot of tea sitting next to her steaming away. Victoria buried her face in her palms as tears crept from the cracks between her fingers. This dream, this nightmare, completely disturbed Virginia. The slayers dreams were something more than what any other person would interpret them to be.

"Do you feel like these dreams are real or do you believe it is just a shot of nerves Victoria?"

Victoria raised her head and tried to figure out what it was that she did feel.

"I don't know…but these vampires, they were from the order…including the one at the end who kills me. He was so powerful I can only hope he isn't real. What am I going to do if this is no dream…if he is real and that is a prophetic dream the slayer's of my past have been so well known for?"

Victoria raised herself from her chair and stared at Virginia imploring for her answers with her eyes.

"This vampire…you said he claimed to be the master?"

Victoria nodded silently and began to recollect her memories.

"From what you've described I believe you have had a prophetic dream. The thing with these dreams is that you have in this case seem to be a glimpse of not what will happen but are of what may happen should you fall. Prophecies are not always cut clean as they are written. They can be changed or altered for a willful purpose as long as it fits into the grand design."

Victoria sat on the lavishly upholstered leather chair in the study, she fumbled her hair which was now in curled at her bangs and held tight in the back in a bun and hair clips. She was dressed lavishly in a big gown, her corset was laced tightly. As she then stood the bright yellows and pinks of the embroidered flowers and honeybees. Victoria was now beside herself with her own doubt.

"What does that mean!" She yelled.

Victoria found herself short of breath as she sat with her legs crossed.  
"I don't want to die! I'm sixteen! This master is here and when I leave everything behind in good judgement and faith that I can defeat him these dreams of my inevitable doom come calling and you tell me they are only as good as the will to stop them?"

Virginia sat up and gave her a stern look. Her features were very delicate, almost so much so that you could barely see the wrinkle of her nose. She was dressed similar to Victoria, her hair even fashioned with the same as the young slayer.

"You will not disrespect me young lady…you are the slayer and I am your watcher! Now take your seat and listen to me."

Her voice was lulling and stern all at the same time. With the stern order given Victoria sat down on her chair and listened with caution.

"I will not let this happen…but you must realize that as a slayer you know that if you die…"

Victoria then tried to protest but was silenced with a wave of her watcher's hand.

"If you die another shall take your place and your efforts will be honored as it was for the slayers before you. Do you think they were ready to die? They were all younger than you, some exactly like you. But there is one difference between you and them…"

Victoria looked up and with her eyes asked what she mean.

"They knew it wasn't what they wanted that mattered. They knew it was the mission that mattered. Now if you're willing to grasp that concept then I will train you. More fiercely than any other slayer has ever been trained and you will not fail."

Victoria looked up and with slight curiosity she began to speak.

"Have you ever trained a slayer that way before?"

Virginia shook her head and looked upon the young slayer.

"No…the last slayer was under my mother's training…I learned everything I knew from her."

Virginia began to look away, Victoria then came to her side.

"I will honor my promise if it will keep me alive…you have my word."

Victoria then grasped her watcher's hand and then they stood together making their way through the vast manor down towards the wine cellar where the weapons and battle simulation arenas were.

" We shall begin now."

_The cellar of St Valentino convent._

"Welcome to our new home my brothers and sisters. I'm sure glad the mother superior was so negotiable with the rent."

A body then slumped to the ground, a woman with her hair caked in blood and her habit stained. The crowd of vampires laughed and smiled as they took in the scent of the dead corpse.

"Master…may we venture up to sample some of the holy women?"

The master turned and looked upon Luke who smiled with a look of evil so splendid in his eyes.

"Yes you shall…shortly but you must go with a chaperon."

Darla then crept out into the open with her hair down and her dress flowing around her like clouds.

"I shall accompany him master only if he swears to obey me as he would you if things go badly."

The master nodded his head in understanding and looked over to Luke.

"You heard her…do you swear her your oath?"

Luke was reluctant to say anything at first but then quickly nodded his head.

"That's my boy."


End file.
